This Is Love?
by Just Four Misfits
Summary: "If I choose one of you. I lose the other," Just for once, Olive wished that her life was normal. Rewrite of the Skyscraper Series. Bee/OC/Cade
1. The Humble River

**A/N: Well…hello. Welcome back to the rewriting of my Skyscraper Series! This time it'll be better and well **_**more **_**planned out than last time, which was watch the movie and then write. So I hope you guys enjoy more than last time! If anyone wants to they can pm me, If they want to be my beta reader. I would appreciate, but I'm getting better at picking out mistakes and seeing what works or not. **

**Now there will also be a new character that I will be introducing. Her name is Sienna Lopez and she is Olive's friend in high school. **_**But **_**she goes missing on the morning of the last of school {at the end of the first story.} and she has a bigger part to play with the Con's. And yeah well you learn more about her later {p.s she looks like Naya Rivera because well she's amazing.}**

**Now this is just the Prologue, and well I think I have the some dialogue in the wrong order lol. I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**~x~**

_Angel, angel, what have I done?  
I've face the quakes, the wind, the fire.  
I've conquered country, crown, and throne.  
Why can't I cross this river?_

**The Humbling River **

It was loud, defining. The noises around me, the gun shots, the explosions, the yelling, the ground was shaking, shaking because of the constant steps that the _Autobots_ and _Decepticons _took in fighting with each other, a big fight that couldn't be resolved over a simple sitting down and a cup of Energon. Looking around I tried to pick out Sam from the crowd of soldiers, civilians and the massive legs that were part of the bots. 

"_Sam!" _my yells sounded muffled against my own ears and I quickly spun around. Looking around franticly. That explosion which took out Bee's legs, which almost…the building almost crushing me, if it hadn't of been _for _Bumblebee I might have been dead. I had run off to find myself one of the guns that the soldiers were using, I thought that I didn't want to be one of the useless females, in an alien invasion movie, I wanted to actually help. I managed to pick up a pistol…it wasn't going to be much help, but it'd do. I found my way down a back alley and was about to call out for Mikaela this time when I almost ran into something. I looked down, that goddamn police cruiser. It backed away from me, but I caught the _person's_ eye that was behind the wheel. My body began to feel cold. Blood Red. Before I had the chance to comprehend what I saw, which shouldn't have been a surprise by now, I felt someone take my hand. I looked over and found Sam.

"Come on!" He yelled at me as he started to drag me down the road. I ended back in the main roads of Mission City where most of the Transformers were fighting, _how did I get here?_

"**Sam, we'll protect you and the cube," **Came the call from Ratchet.

"Are we running?" I yelled at my cousin as he dragged me forward, I let go of his hand and started running next to him. "Have I ever told you…" I paused midsentence and ducked as debris rained down on me. Sliding a little as my hip grazed the side of a car. "…that it _sucks _to run in heels?" I yelled at him. He didn't have the time to answer as we skidded to a halt; he pulled me down, as Starscream came and landed right in front of us, swinging his arm around and breaking everything around him. That's when Sam looked up at me.

"Once or twice," he replied standing up again once we heard Ratchet and Ironhide call that it was safe again. Running again, I had half a mind to pull off my shoes and run barefoot. But I'd rather deal with blisters, than the full frontal assault of glass, debris and burns. After that though, after seeing Sam running ahead, with the All Spark underneath his arm, a growling noise reached my ears, and the grating and then—_**"Give me the cube, boy," **_until I felt something hard smack against my side, I could feel myself falling, it all went dark and I couldn't hear or see anything else. I could only feel the pain that was jolting up my arm and spreading across my back. I was out.


	2. Where Have You Been

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for a late update! But thank you to the ONE review lol but the follows and faves are awesome thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this part!**

**Olive's Family:**

Abigail - 25 years old, moved out and is married. – Natalie Dormer

Aaron - 23 years old - still at home and is engaged – Alex Petifer

Hamish - 20 years old - still at home – Lucas Till

**Olive - 17 years old – **Emma Stone

Hayley - 15 years old – Miranda Cosgrove

Chloe - 15 years old – Debby Ryan

Daniel - 12 years old -

Dante - 12 years old -

Claudia - 10 years old -

Jaxon - 2 years old – Wes Collins

Mariah - three months

**I've made her family bigger because I thought what the hell. So Olive is the fourth oldest!**

**~x~**

_I've been everywhere, man__  
__Looking for someone__  
__Someone who can please me__  
__Love me all night long__  
__I've been everywhere, man__  
__Looking for you babe__  
__Looking for you babe__  
__Searching for you babe_

**Where Have You Been ~ Rhianna **

The sun streamed through the window, which was cracked open just enough to let a light breeze into the light blue coloured room and to reach the red head that was still fast asleep in her bed, lying in the most awkward position every imaginable. That was until her alarm went off and she started a little and fell off the edge of her bed, ended up on the floor in a heap, with half the quilt still wrapped around her.

"—ow," she complained as she sat up a little, her hair in a mess on top of her head. "…need to _really _stop sleeping at the end of the bed," she muttered to herself as she pulled herself up off of the floor and slammed her hand down on her alarm. She could already hear the noises from down stairs in the kitchen and then across the hall. Olive Russell the fourth oldest out of eleven children was _not _an early bird. Yet the rest of her family was.

"Olive!" came the multiple calls of her name which floated up the stairs just as she opened her bedroom door. She paused closing her eyes and sighing. Family. As she made her way down the stairs she had to make sure she didn't step on any toys or pencils and texters or books…especially _legos _that were lying on the staircase and on the floor. Screams could be heard from the youngest Russell's, from the living room. It was the two sets of twins, who were already dressed and eating their cereal in front of the tv. Both the boys, Daniel and Dante, were trying to watch _Batman Brave and The Bold, _while the girls, Hayley and Chloe were trying to watch _Justice League_. She shook my head as Olive leaned against the door frame and watched the four of them. That's when Chloe noticed her older sister and piped up.

"'Live! Can you come and tell the idiot twins, that it was _our _turn to watch the tv this morning!" she called to Olive, as she finally pulled the remote out of Dante's hands and flicked it back to the _Justice League_.

"Chloe!" Daniel exclaimed.

"Danny!" Hayley then yelled back pushing away Daniel away from the remote and her twin. Both sets of twins weren't identical. **Thank God **Olive thought.

"You guys do this every morning. Why don't you just _not _watch the tv?" she suggested and got four pairs of eyes on her in a glare. Well as a best of a glare two twelve and fifteen year olds could muster. She rolled her eyes and walked out of the living room and to the kitchen where she found her mother, nursing Jaxon on her lap and feeding Mariah, who was in her high chair. Dad was over by the stove and flipping pancakes. Claudia, the only ten year old in the family was sat at the dining table with her flute in hand and was practising. "Pancakes on a Monday, Daddy?" she asked. Rufus Russell turned his head to face his eldest daughter that was still at home of course and gave her a smile.

"Well, I felt generous," he replied to her question and she rolled her eyes with a laugh.

"A very helpful answer," Olive added as she leaned over the counter and grabbed two.

"Olive. Get a plate," her mother, Lily, scolded her with a small frown on her face, as she bounced Jaxon on her knee. She rolled her eyes a little as Olive picked up a left over plastic plate and placed the pancakes on it. Her mother and Olive didn't have the best of relationships but it wasn't terrible enough were she wanted to leave and never return. **Okay maybe it is like that some days. **

"Abby might be coming over today," Lilly said and Olive almost chocked on her pancakes. 'Abby' was the eldest out of everyone. Mum and Dad's first born. They had her when both of them were sixteen. She left home when Olive was only ten.

"Really? Wadda about Aaron or Hamish?" Dad asked flipping the last pancake just as Claudia hit the last note of her flute and placed it on the table. Her little eyes filling up with excitement. Aaron and Hamish were the eldest boys. And Claud's favourites.

"Are they coming over, Mummy?" she asked Lilly stood up placing Jaxon on the ground and then picking up the youngest of the family out of her high chair.

"Maybe dear." She said and then turned around making her way towards the stairs. Olive was about to add in her own opinion on the matter of the three older siblings coming home for the weekend when the doorbell rang. Olive then mentally cursed and stood up from the bar stool which she had placed herself on when she had grabbed the plate and rushed back upstairs to her bedroom.

In the living room Hayley had gotten up and answered the door where Sam, Sienna and Miles were standing. "Sammy!" Hayley yelled a big grin forming across her face. Sam gave a laugh.

"Hi squid," he replied to one of his _many _cousins. Squid…it was a long story.

"Move it short stuff," Sienna said as she pushed past, nicely, Hayley and into the hallway of the Russell home. "Where is your oh so outgoing sister?" she asked, clutching the straps of her backpack. Hayley wasn't going to reply as she greeted Miles. Who, as usual, stood outside not stepping a foot inside. It had to do with the fact that Olive had found Miles in her bed once. She'd banned him from the residence.

"Getting dressed," Chloe said as she wondered out of the living room. Her arms folded as she stood next to her twin. The girls didn't like Sienna. And Sienna didn't like the twins.

"Oh hello you three," Lilly said as she wondered down the stairs, without the extra one. A smile on her face. "Sam, dear how are your parents?" Lilly asked. Sam looked up suddenly, as he scratched the back of his neck.

"—oh you know them. Fine," he replied and Lilly rolled her eyes at her nephew. It was another three minutes when Olive made it down the stairs, back pack already attached to her back and her red hair in a side pony tail.

"Have a good day at school you four," Lilly called to them as they made their way onto the footpath and then onto the big yellow school bus that awaited them at the end of the street.

"—your sisters were death staring me again," Sienna complained and Olive rolled her eyes.

"Will you ever get over that?" she asked as the bus started moving down the street again and Sienna leaned back against her seat and crossed her arms mumbling to herself.

~x~

**Olive's P.O.V**

"Would you be able to hack their systems?"

"I'm not hacking the school system!"

"Come on Olive, please?" I sighed almost face palming against my desk. Sam wanted me to hack the school system so that he wouldn't have to do the history oral. He had to get three A's and $4000 to grab his first car. For the money part I helped him with that. As for the A's, History was his last chance today. "Sam….no," I added and slouched in my seat, listening to Jackson make his talk. It was boooring. I couldn't care less about his great great great whatever that worked in a bakery.

"Okay. Who's next?" I heard our teacher, Mr. Hoosney. Say and I pulled Sam out of his seat and towards the front of the class. I heard the snickers of our fellow 'classmates' and I turned to give them a glare. They went silent. Smirking I turned back around just in time to see Sam tip out the contents of his bag onto the table. I almost couldn't watch.

"Hey, watch this," I heard someone say. Then I noticed Sam flinch, my jaw tightened and knew straight away that it was Trent DeMarco. The little piece of sh-

"Who threw that, come on people responsibility," Mr. Hoosney added. So Sam went on talking about our great, great, great whatever grandfather who found something in the ice on his trek around the Arctic Circle. Who, when arriving back home, started to go insane and draw weird symbols. Then it turned into the sad truth that Sam was trying to flog these items on eBay and I closed my eyes and sighed again. As the bell went I stood up from my seat, grabbing my bag.

"Might be a pop quiz tomorrow, might. Sleep in fear kids," he said that every night. I meandered a little at the door waiting for my cousin to talk to the teacher. I leaned my head against the door and played with my necklace. It was strange it was a skinny silver sliver, Like metal…but it wasn't. I have no idea why I keep it, but they say it was from my granddad, which was from his grandfather. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard a yell.

"Yes!" Sam came rushing over to me. Before I could utter a single word, he had grabbed my hand and pulled me along the corridors all the way to the front of the school!. Straight to Uncle Ron's car which he jumped into and I opened the back door like a civil person. "I got it!" he yelled again with excitement. "It's an A- but it's still an A," he said he looked back at me as I was putting my seatbelt on and grinned, turning back to Uncle Ron. I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face. Aww my baby cousin was growing up.

"Let me see," Uncle Ron took the graded paper from Sam. "Alright you're good,"

"I'm good?"

"He's good?" I chimed in leaning forward and placing my chin against the leather seat.

"You're good," Sam punched the air and I laughed once more. Someone was getting their first car tonight.

**A/N: Hmm. Sorry about the length. But I hoped you like it. I made Olive's family HUGE because I felt like it lol. Okay. Well leave **_**Nice **_**comments and some touch ups I could make **** We unofficially meet Bumblebee next! Woo! Comment. Like. Fave. Whateves!**

**-Sasha**


	3. Something Strange

**A/N: Hellllllooooo! This may come out early…it may not :P We'll see. **

**Anyway. I plan on updating this story every second Sunday! It may change depending if I write fast enough or I have nothing on a Friday. So yeah! OH and follow. **

**Itsananagram on tumblr. That's my Olive and Sienna role play blog on tumblr. Or you can just follow it and ask the girls questions and stuff…so yeah. Enjoy this chapter.**

So about ten minutes later, we rolled up to one of the dealerships. My chin rested against the door frame and I couldn't help but smirk as I saw what was written on the sign.

_Porsche Dealership._

It was too good to be true. Not even _my _dad would give me a Porsche as my first car. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard Uncle Ron start to laugh, leaning back into the car I couldn't help but grin at Sam's face. It was pulled into a cute little frown, his bottom lip sticking.

"Maybe next time Sammy," I muttered to him as I patted his shoulder. We then pulled up to 'Bobby's Dealership' a couple of minutes later and I snorted a little at the name. _Bobby. Heh…Supernatural._ I waited in the car a little while, with my feet placed up on the back of the front seat. I sat there like that for about another five minutes before I got bored and my phone ran out of battery. So I got out of the car and made my way over Sam. Who was…complaining to uncle Ron.

"Dad, have you ever seen the 40 year old virgin?" Sam asked and Ron nodded saying that he had. Of course. Everyone has. "Well this…" he said pointing to the red car in front of him "This is it…and this," he pointed to another one. "This is 50 year old virgin," I shook my head with a small laugh. Pulling my hair back into a low pony tail I walked away from the two and over towards the other cars. I spotted one just then and had to do a double take. That wasn't there before. An old Camaro. It was yellow with black stripes.

"Sam!" I called over my shoulder as I made my way to the car. "—wow." I mumbled. "I like you," I said with a smirk across my face. Before I felt my necklace start to warm up against my chest. My hand reached up and grabbed a hold of it. _Weird. _Ignoring the feeling I opened the driver's seat and sat down. I ran my hands over the steering wheel. "You even feel nice," I muttered to myself again, feeling like somehow the car could hear him. Which was stupid because cars were intimate objects and can't come to life at all? Unlike in _Cars _the movie, which I haven't seen…not once.

I leaned my head back against the head rest, closing my eyes for only a second before I felt the door open and Sam push me to the other side of Camaro. "Hey!" I exclaimed as I poked my tongue out at him, but he ignored me and I rubbed my butt. "—you're mean sometimes," I mumbled under my breathe and he rolled his eyes as he did the exact same thing to the car as I had done. Looked it over and marvelled at the beauty of it, then he let his finger run over the centre of the steering wheel. Reviling something that looked like a robotic face, I leaned over Sam's shoulder and looked at it, frowning. "That's cool," I added. I was lost in my own thoughts when I felt something hot around my neck. I looked down at pulled out my necklace, it was started to glow a light blue, that was until I spotted Sam hopping out of the car, pushing my necklace back underneath my shirt I leaned against the headrest again.

"Come on Olive out of the car," Uncle Ron's voice broke through my thoughts; I sighed and tried to open the door. But it wouldn't budge. Strange. "—Olive," Uncle Ron said my name again and I raised a brow. I can't—

"Ow." I had tugged on the door and it opened, I fell flat on my face on the ground. Looking up I noticed that the door had whacked into the car next to it and I stood up. "I didn't do it," I reassured, holding up my hands. "It was the car," I tried, I got a look from Uncle Rona and I huffed, rubbing my sore face. Sam sat back inside the car and I followed suit,.

"You okay?" he asked and I nodded my head.

"How much for the car?" Uncle Ron asked as he looked it over.

"Considering the quality and the custom paint," Bobby B – see I was listening to the earlier conversation.

"It's custom fading," I sang quietly to myself as Sam said the same thing.

"$5000," he then said after about a minute pause.

"Nup, that's too much come on let's, Olive, out of the car," as soon as I hopped out of the car and made my way over to stand next to Sam. I heard a noise. A high pitch noise.

"Oh great," I muttered I placed my hands over my ears, Sam looked at me strangely before he did the same. We all ducked to the ground as the cars all around us shattered. Glass flying everywhere. "—ow again," I was a punching bag for the universe today.

"$4000,"

~x~

No One's P.O.V

"—what the hell happened?" Sienna exclaimed as she opened the front door of her house. Olive stood there a tried look on her face and a few cuts here and there on her cheeks.

"Cars exploded," was all she said as she stepped inside and pulled off her shoes.

"I'm sorry what?" Sienna asked as she shut the front door and turned around to face her best friend. Olive sighed as she pulled off her coat and chucked it on the coat rack that was bolted to the wall. Sienna's dad was hardly a handy man.

"Went to buy Sam's first car today," she said as she wondered into the kitchen and opened the massive _LG Smart _fridge. Pulling out a container that said _Liv's Food. _Mrs. Lopez kept whatever left overs the family had before they either go away for a holiday or are just a work for the whole day. Today it was Pasta. With Mrs. Lopez's special sauce.

"Yes?" Sienna asked as she sat herself down on the bar stool that was on the other side of the counter, as Olive placed the container in the microwave.

"It was weird, the car he bought…" she trailed off, she was fingering her necklace from on top of her shirt. "—it was like it was _alive,_" she then frowned and shook her head. "It was weird Si, it was like the car was actually alive, and and…" she then pulled off her necklace. The long thin sliver of silver metal. "This started to glow,"

"It what?" Sienna sat astonished, leaning back in her chair then pulling out her own thin sliver of silver metal, the two pieces had a curve that looked like they fitted perfectly together. "Mine hasn't glowed before," Olive shook her head and placed it around her neck again just as the microwave beeped.

"I don't know Sienna. I have a bad feeling about that car," she said and Sienna couldn't help but laugh at her.

"You've been watching too much Terminator."

~x~

Olive's P.O.V

Shutting the door with my back, I leaned my head against it. Shutting my eyes, I sighed. The squeals coming from upstairs made me wince a little. _Oh I won't some peace and quiet. _I thought to myself. Pulling off my jacket and moving towards the stairs, trying to avoid the twins in the living room, and my parents in the kitchen, sliding up the stairs against the wall and pulling open my bedroom door, slamming it shut and falling face first on my bed. Groaning. Resting my eyes for about an hour…maybe it was five minutes, my phone went off. Groaning again I rolled around and layed on my back, blowing my red hair out of my face and flopped my hand around trying to find my phone. Grabbing it I pressed 'Accept' and placed it to my ear.

"What Samuel?"

"Uh…it's Miles," I sat up on my bed.

"How'd you get my number, Miles?" I asked him. Miles had this extremely weird crush on me, since we were in the fifth grade. It was weird…seriously.

"This is still Sam's phone," he replied and I raised a brow. Oh. "Listen Sam just wanted me to ring you that we'll be around in about five minutes," I was about to ask what for but he'd already hung up. I pulled the phone from my ear and glared at it. R00d. Now that Sam had his car he wanted to show it off to everybody. A Party down at the lake, where _everyone _will be. Rolling off of my bed again I proceeded to get dressed.

-x-

Stepping outside of the house, the evening air was blowing on my face and I breathed in. Fingering the necklace again, that was weird, seriously what ever happened back at the car yard was—

"OLIVE MOVE YOUR ASS TO THIS CAR NOW!" Sienna cut me from my thoughts and I sighed. She was such an eccentric girl. Jogging up the garden steps I made it to the car…or you know Bumblebee as I like to call him, you look how he's painted and then try to convince me otherwise.

This evening will be eventful, I can taste it.


	4. Just A Girl

**A/N: Well hello.**

**Sorry for the late update. Been busy. Muses been missing. Anyway I'm back.**

**Come and love me here at **

**It' .com**

_Oh...I've had it up to here!__  
__The moment that I step outside__  
__So many reasons__  
__For me to run and hide__  
__I can't do the little things I hold so dear__  
__'Cause it's all those little things__  
__That I fear_

**Just A Girl ~~ No Doubt**

It was cramped in the car and I was stuffed in the back with Miles. I glared at the back of Sam's head. Miles tried to keep talking to me, and I kept ignoring him, he just didn't get it. I didn't like him when we were twelve I don't like him now.

"—so I said to her…it's a mirror," he burst out laughing and I shook my head, moving to place my head in between the front seats.

"Sam!" I hissed at him and Sienna snorted a little and looked out the window, as we were driving down to the lake.

"Dude you know we weren't invited?" Miles said as he leaned forward as well, pushing me to the side slightly and I glared at him.

"It's a public place, so it's a public party," Sam replied. We pulled up and parked, all falling out. _Oh My God. Fresh Air that _doesn't _smell like Miles. _I thought to myself, just as Sienna grabbed my hand and pulled me down to the lake.

"But…" I started and then trailed off as I noticed Sienna pulling off her t-shirt. Half of the boys, had their gazes on her. Sienna's dark skin and long black hair looked like it glowed in the sun light. Diving into the lake she was under for about five seconds before she resurfaced. A grin gracing her face.

"Come on, Love," she called up to me, oblivious to all the stares. From boys that actually had girlfriends. Now _Love_ was only my nickname because Olive is an anagram for I Love. If you didn't know that already, I figured it out in sixth grade. Although the rest of my class had no idea what an anagram was.

"No. I don't want to get wet," I yelled back, Sienna raised a brow.

"Not by me?" she asked slyly and I couldn't help but blush and I raised a brow back.

"Why are we friends?" I asked her as I pulled my shirt over my head and pulled my shorts off. Showing off my bright red bikini. Before I turned back and noticed that Trent and Mikaela, with their _clique _were talking with Sam. With no Miles. My eyes narrowed as I figured he must be up the bloody tree. I sighed and made my way over to them.

"Come on, Love. Don't leave me here alone…unprotected." I heard Sienna yell and I flipped her, the bird, without turning to look back at her. "Rude," I heard her muttered and I couldn't help but chuckle. I pushed my way through the others and made it to the tree Miles was hanging upside down from.

"Hi Olive," he started and I gave him a look and shook my head.

"Don't start," I mumbled to him and stood up straighter coming to stand next to Sam. I could feel the others eyes running over my body, should have left my shirt on. "Hey guys wacha doing?" I asked them, eyes flicking from the group back to Sam, as I folded my arms across my chest.

"I was just about to tell Trent here about the new book that I'm writing."

"Yeah? What's it about? Sucking at sports?" Trent retorted

"No, it's about the link between brain damage and football," Sam said looking from me to Trent, I almost let out a snort, and placed a hand over my mouth and nose. I felt someone next to me, and looked out the corner of my eye, Sienna. Dripping from head to toe with water. Most of Trent's _clique _were staring at her, with their mouths almost dropping from their jaws. "No it's a good book. Your friends'll love it. You know it's got mazes in it and you know, little colouring areas. Sections with pop up pictures. It's a lot of fun," Sam finished and I couldn't help but let out a laugh, Trent's gaze slowly fell over mine and I quietened.

"That's funny," Trent said starting forward, Sam took a automatic step back, and _Me _and Sienna stepped in front of Sam. But Mikaela stood in front of Trent.

"Okay, Okay. You know what? Stop," I heard her murmur to him and I resisted from rolling my eyes at the two of them. They made me sick…slightly.

"Hey, guys, I know of a party. Let's go, let's head," Trent said back away from us and I almost gave a relived sigh. When they stepped away, Sam turned and looked up at Miles, hissing at him to get out of the tree.

"You got to get out of the tree right now. Get," he said as he started using his arms. Sienna and I back away. She ran the towel through her hair again and then hummed. I frowned a little and turned to face her, as Sam managed to get Miles from the tree.

"What?" I asked her and she looked down at me. She was almost two inches taller than me. Which was unfair.

"Nothing," she replied but she was still looking behind us, her whole body facing the other way. My frown deepened and I followed her gaze. I almost started because there was a man, leaning against the tree. He…_was_…extremely good looking.

"Who is that?" I asked her and I could see him smirk. His eyes caught mine and mine widened in shock. They were blood red. My ears picked up a distant rev of an engine. I thought it was just Trent and his _clique. _But then I saw someone else wondered over to the other guy. He was about a couple of inches shorter than the other one. But one thing I did know is that he didn't look happy.

~X~  
No One's P.O.V

"_What are you doing here?_" Bumblebee asked through his open comm link. It was a pit forsaken thing that he couldn't use his vocal processor even when he was using his holoform. Barricade turned to face the scout, his shoulder still leaning against the tree which he rested upon.

"Just admiring the view," he responded as his optics fluttered back over to the view of the human fleshling and her friends. "You know when I first got this mission. Assigned by pit forsaken, Starscream himself, I thought it would be a slagging job. Who'd want to be near these squishy's," he said, his optics moved back to the Scout. Whose blue optics stood out more so than they did when he was himself. "_but _then I saw _her,_" he almost sounded soft. Which was strange for someone like Barricade. He wasn't like this. "She has a piece of the All Spark, and I plan on taking it from her dead form once I have retrieve the coordinates to finding Lord Megatron," ah. There he was.

"_You won't…hurt…her. Any of them,_" Bee responded his optics hardening as he sent the message through the open link. Praying to Primus, that no other Decepticon was on Earth at the moment. Barricade scoffed.

"You don't think that little of me do you, Scout?" he said and stepped closer, towering down on the young Autobot. His red optics piercing. Before Bumblebee could respond. Cade stood up straighter and back away from him and then turned his head towards where the human girl was, she was staring back at him and he gave her another smirk, before he disappeared from the spot he was standing in and back in his car mode. Where Frenzy was waiting for him. The little pit spawn chatted to him about almost compromising their position. Barricade only gave him a grunt of an answer before he moved from his place and drove from the lake. Towards the airport.

Bumblebee remained in his spot. Almost like he had frozen to the ground. Before he heard Sam.

"I'm gonna drive her home tonight," he said and Bee phased as well. He felt like he just woke up and felt a lot better.

"What are you crazy!" Olive almost yelled at him and Sam shook his head, moving off of the bonnet of Bee and back to the driver's seat. The other human boy had the same idea.

"What? She's an evil jock concubine, man. Let her hitchhike," He said and the other human femme gave a snort, as she folded her arms across her darkened chest.

"She lives ten miles from here, okay? It's my only chance," Sam responded and Olive placed a hand on her forehead with a loud sigh.

"Oh god," she muttered and turned back to her friend. Whispering something in her ear. The girl nodded her head and turned on her heel. Walking back down the heel probably to gran their items of skin.

"You got to be understanding here, all right?" Sam had asked them. All Olive could do was nod her head.

"Find, Sienna and I will _Hitchhike_," she mumbled and Sam gave her a nod of thanks as he turned back to face his male friend. She turned away from the two males and wandered down the hill as well.

"All right. We'll put her in the back. I'll be quiet," he had said and Sam looked at him through the open window.

"Did you say, 'put her in the back'?" Same repeated

"I called shotgun,"

"Actually Sienna called shotgun," he retorted and Miles gave him a look. "Look, I'm not putting her in the back. You 've gotta get out of the car,"

"That's a party foul,"

"What rules?"

"Bros before hos," Miles retorted as well.

"Miles, I'm begging you to get out of my car, okay?"

~X~

Olive's P.O.V

My cousin was officially a full class idiot.

Hanging out with the enemy.

Despicable.

But it ended up being okay. Sienna and I walked back to her place. I stayed for dinner; we ended up on the floor of her living room, watch old movies. Before we both fell asleep. Then we were late for class.

**A/N: Ugh I apologise for such a late update. School happened and then sleepiness and then probably a boyfriend happened. Haha.**

**I hope you don't mind how I'm gonna go with Barricade's character. He may be like Damon from TVD because that's how I've always picture him. If **_**any**_**of you want to help me. Or be my beta I would looove if you get a hold of me through the reviews or my Tumblr. Because my p.m isn't working any more -.-**

**Ugh anyway. I hope to get another update soon! Because I have left you all hanging.**

**OH and p.s **_**Unbroken **_**had been discontinued because of the reboot of the series. I am pretty sure that **_**Trainwreck **_**will go differently as well. **

**Anyway! I hope you enjoyed leave me a review. I know you're following and favouriting the story so I thank you for that :3**

**Anyway till later!**

**-Keely**


	5. A Hard Day's Night

**A/N: I was gonna have this up sooner but I went down to the Gold Coast today and saw the new Boeing 787. And if any of my readers are Australian you might know that. Got lots of cool stuff from Jetstar haha.**

**Kornah24 – **_**Oh good. The first ones where kinda bad. Haha I didn't really go through them enough, and I didn't have a clue where I wanted to go with them but these ones I do and bringing in a new character helps as well. And yeah, Olive wouldn't want t be in the same area as Mikaela. Well not yet anyway.**_

**TigerLilly1995 – **_**Aww thank you. Yeah I like when stories do that as well! And sure yeah, I'll see if my pm is working and I'll give you a buzz when I get the chance, I just need one to make sure that none of my chapters have spelling mistakes, or the Transformers are getting **_**too **_**out of character. And yes I love the fact that I made Cade kinda like Damon as well.**_

**Grapejuice101 – **_**Thanks dude :3**_

_[ Olive and Sienna ]  
You know I work all day__  
__To get you money to buy you things__  
__And it's worth it just to hear you say__  
__You're gonna give me everything___

_So why on earth should I moan?__  
__'Cause when I get you alone___

_[Olivel:]__  
__You know I feel okay__  
__When I'm home__  
__Everything seems to be right__  
__When I'm home__  
__Feeling you holding me tight, tight, yeah_

**A Hard's Day Night ~~ The Beatles**

"I don't like being late," I muttered to Sienna, who just rolled her eyes at me as we hurried down the hallway towards Workshop. We'd slept in until about 10:30 in the morning, I was the one that woke up and shoved Sienna off of me.

"Don't worry, you worry to much." She replied as she tried to pry my hand off of her wrist, as I pulled her long down the hallway of our school. "Why are you worrying?" she asked me as she finally pulled my hand off of her wrist and I almost went flying forwards, if she hadn't have grabbed the back of my shirt. "It's only shop," she said as she turned on her heel and she started opening her locker. _Huh _I thought to myself _When did we reach her locker?_ I shrugged and leaned against the locker next to her,

"Yeah and being friends with you. I have one more warning before I get after school detention," I retorted. And folded my arms across my chest when the bell rang and my head hit the back of the locker. "Sienna," she gave me a look and shrugged her shoulders.

"At least it's luuunnnch," she sang. I rolled my eyes as she slammed her locker closed. The hallway was then filled with a bunch of teenage kids, some of them actually were still twelve. It became louder than what it had and teachers, and students alike were all rushing to places. I made a face. That's when I saw someone…maybe _two _someones rush over to us. Scott and Stiles, the dynamic duo, the two boys that tagged onto Sienna and me, because we were the two girls.

"Sienna," Meet Scott Lopez, Sienna's twin brother. Oh and plus, he's Sienna's brother. The two of them had the best relationship; she tells me it has to do with the twin bond that they shared. But I think it's because they love each other, although they would never admit that.

"Olive," Meet Stiles…whose last name we don't know. Seriously no _one _knows his last name. It's weird.

"Twin,"

"Stiles,"

We all grinned at each other before we made our way to the cafeteria. That was until we passed the front office, and someone had caught my eye. I slowed down and let go of Sienna's arm as I paused in front of office. When he turned around I couldn't help but notice him. He was tall, lean, blonde hair. The bluest eyes I have ever seen. His eyes met mine and I could see a small smile grace his lips and I tried not to blush, _bbuut _it was too late. But I couldn't look away. Nice jacket too. It was yellow and Black. Huh kinda like Sam's new car. Speaking of Sam…

"Love! Stop having eye sex with the new kid and let's get some food!" Sienna yelled at me and it seemed like the whole hallway paused and glanced at me and her and then back at the new kid. I blushed more this time and shot a glare at her and she raised brow, innocently. I looked back to the new kid, but he was gone. I gave a small frown, but sighed and stormed my way over to her. Grabbing onto her arm and pulled us back to Stiles and Scott.

"Don't. Say. A Word," I groaned and moved over to the cafeteria.

~X~

I pushed my way into the back of the diner, throwing my top over my head and grabbing my uniform from my bag. Slipped out of my pants and pulled on my uniform. Bright red with white buttons and a white apron. I chucked my bag into the corner of the office and pushed my way back out into the main room. The diner had already started to fill up with school kids and adults coming home from work. Sienna smirked at me, as she pulled her hair up into half up half down. Pulling the rest of her hair behind her ear.

"I have a feeling the new kid will be here," she said with a raise of her brow.

"Don't tease her, Si. It's rude," Michael said as he moved over to us and placed a notepad in my hand. "Otherwise I might have to re think your position here," Michael was our boss. He was only about three years older than us. He had made Sienna 'vice boss' as she liked to call it. It's just that Michael made her junior manager, she had done something 'wonderful' apparently to the old lady that made a comment a couple of months ago. I think she either saved her life or something.

"Oh don't worry, Michael. She's my best friend, she doesn't mind," Sienna replied as she wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I gave her a mock glare, and moved away from her arm as I placed my pen and notepad in the front pocket of my apron.

"Oooh I don't know could be worse." I laughed until the bell chimed from the kitchen. The chief calling that order 24 was up. "My table," I grinned and moved over to the kitchen and picked up the plate.

~X~

It was around Nine O'clock when we finished our shift and closed up the shop. Sienna wrapped her jacket around herself and she turned in the opposite direction as me.

"So this it the end of a dream," Sienna said dramatically as she placed the back of her hand on her forehead and I rolled my eyes, as I finally locked the front door and turned to face her.

"You're too dramatic," I commented and she gave me a pout.

"You are just too rude," she replied and pulled her handbag over her shoulder more and then reached out and patted my head. "See you tomorrow, Love," she said as she turned around and started walking home. Humming '_Billie Jean_' my eyes rolled again, as I flung my jumped over my shoulder and started walking down the street path. The moon was high in the sky and lit my way very nicely before I saw something past my eyes. Yellow and Black. I paused and turned back on my heel and watched as Sam's car drove past me. _What?_

Suddenly my phone started ringing and I jumped a little, but managed to pull it out of my apron. "Sam? I see your car," was the first thing I said, I had to pull the phone away as he answered.

"Where!" he yelled and I frowned deeper.

"Just on the corner of where the diner is…Sam is everything okay?" I asked him "Sam? Sam?" I pulled the phone away from my ear and placed it in front of me. The dial tone. "Rude," I murmured and then started following the car. About another five minute walk I made it to the train yard. Which was slightly creepy, until I saw what was even creepier. _How is that even possible? Sam's car is standing up and looks…like a robot._ I paused until I felt someone grab onto my hand and I let out a scream, before I realised who it was. "Fuck Sam, don't _do _that," I cursed and he gave me a sort of sympathy look. He pulled me down to the ground as I felt the Earth move. Sam then pulled out his cell phone and started recording.

"My name is Sam Witwicky," he started then flipped the camera towards me and I frowned. "This is my cousin, Olive Russell," he turned it back towards him. "Whoever finds this, my car is alive," he said and stood up a bit and flipped the camera to face outwards, probably at the car. "Okay? You saw that?" I rolled my eyes, he was being dramatic. Like Stiles usually does whenever that girl talks to him…Ly…Linda…something.

"Since this is my last words on Earth, I just wanna say, Mum, Dad, I love you and if you find busty beauties under my bed, it wasn't mine. I'm holding them for Miles." I groaned and almost face palmed as I face him and raised a brow. He looked at me and shook his head. Before pulling his attention back to his phone.

"No, no, wait that…Okay that's not true. They're for Stiles."

"Sam!"

"Okay, that's not true either. It's mine and Uncle Charles gave them to me," I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry Mojo, I love you," he finished and shut his phone, putting it back in his pocket and slowly standing up. I followed suit and shoved my hands in my pocket.

"You're an idiot, you know that," I commented and started making my way closer to…the thing.

"Hey!"

**A/N: Yes Yes I know. I used Scott and Stiles. Because they were the only names that came to mind. **

**Anyway. I hope you enjoyed!**

**~~ Keely**


End file.
